The Game
by HetaOmorashi
Summary: OMORASHI WARNING. Crona and Kid share a kink, and experiment a little Prompt from my Tumblr blog filled.


**A/N: Omorashi warning. Don't like, don't read. Another prompt from my Tumblr blog.**

The whole thing had really started as an accident. Kid and Crona had become somewhat close at school, and Kid had invited Crona to stay with him. He had a spare room, and it seemed much better than the prison cell of a room in the DWMA. Since Kid was Lord Death's son, no one objected.

The very first day, Crona had walked back with Kid, and he seemed jumpy and fidgety, but has insisted nothing was wrong. However, within moments of getting inside, Crona had basically run to the bathroom.

This happened every day, and eventually Kid tried to delay his relief, asking him about a homework assignment or saying he needed to fix his hair (which was actually always a debate between the two.) A few weeks of the teasing, and Crona wet himself for the first time.

Then came the confessions: Crona, saying he was too shy to ask any of the teachers if he could go to the bathroom and that he somewhat enjoyed the holds, and Kid, saying that watching Crona squirm was absolutely adorable. That was also the day they officially became a couple.

The after-school games were fun, but got repetitive enough that they both got a bit bored of it, and doing laundry every single night was a nuisance, so the games became only Crona waiting for a few minutes before Kid let him go.

Today was going to be different, though. Liz and Patti were away for the weekend. The two had discussed what they'd do throughout the day, which involved lots of movies and cuddling, and no bathroom breaks for Crona.

Crona was gently nudged awake by Kid. The two had shared a bed for a while, though they'd never actually _done_ anything. Crona was just surprisingly affectionate at times and Kid found himself able to relax a lot more with the other boy around him. Kid also told himself that it was more symmetrical to have one person on each side of the bed. (This wasn't true at all, because the two usually ended in a tangle of arms and legs on one side of the bed) Crona opened his eyes, sleepily looking up at his lover, who was holding a tray of breakfast. "Morning…" He said sleepily.

"Good morning." Kid answered, sitting down beside him, and setting the tray in Crona's lap once he was sitting up. There were two plates of pancakes, some fruit salad, and two glasses of orange juice, all made to Kid's perfectionist specifications. "Sleep well?"

"Mhm." He kissed Kid's cheek softly, picking his fork up to start on the food.

Kid did the same, though he made sure to cut his pancakes into perfect quarters and add the same amount of each fruit to his plate, which was mostly instinct to him.

Crona cared a lot less, just beginning to nibble at his food until he was awake enough to know that he was hungry. There was a small twinge in his bladder, but he honestly didn't care and he knew Kid wouldn't like it if he already tried to excuse himself, and Crona didn't want to go yet, so he pushed the thought away, eating almost all of his food before moving to the juice. He drank the whole glass.

Kid spent more time arranging and rearranging his food than actually eating. He ate exactly half of his pancakes, all of his fruit, and drank half of the juice.

"I don't know how you can be so attentive so early." Crona sat softly.

"School or not, I get up at eight. It's almost nine, so it's not early." Kid got up, taking the tray. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"What?"

"You know..."

"Oh, right." Crona blushed a bit. "I have to go a little, but I'll wait."

"Good." Kid replied. "Pick out a movie or something and we can waste the entire day like you wanted." Kid always felt the need to completely clean the house on the weekends, and this was probably the first time in years that he wasn't going to do so. The thought unnerved him somewhat, but for Crona, he'd try it. They were both testing their limits.

Crona got up, in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He left the bedroom, walking to the living room and kneeling down in front of the TV. He picked out a movie and got it started, waiting for Kid, who was washing the dishes. He grabbed some pillows and blankets and made a little cuddling space on the couch. When Kid finally came into the room, he couldn't help but smile, sitting down and leaning against some of the pillows as Crona cuddled up close to him.

The movie wasn't particularly interesting, but neither of them really cared. Kid soon warmed up to the idea of just relaxing, and soon began absentmindedly smoothing Crona's messy hair down. Crona gladly accepted the touches, occasionally tilting his head back to kiss Kid's cheek.

When the movie was over, Crona slowly sat up, feeling a pressure in his bladder that was starting to get uncomfortable, but it hadn't distracted him when he was cuddling with Kid. Now, though, the idea that he was holding a full night of urine inside him made him press his legs together.

"Do you want to watch another?" Kid asked, sitting up as well.

Crona shrugged, running a hand through his hair and smiling apologetically when Kid's eyes widened. Almost two hours of fixing Crona's hair, and he'd messed it up. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He kissed Crona's cheek.

"So, do you think you can sit through another movie?"

Crona nodded. "I think so."

"Then pick one out, and I'll go get us something to drink."

Crona got up, biting his lip at the increased pressure in his bladder. He managed to pick out a second movie and put it in the DVD player by the time Kid returned, carrying two glasses of juice. Crona instinctively tensed at the sight of them. Kid set the glasses down, sitting down on the couch and opening his arms to invite Crona back over.

Crona walked over and sat, leaning against him as the movie started. Kid wrapped his arms around Crona's waist, nudging his arm lightly and nodding toward the juice.

_I really don't need any more… _He thought to himself as he grabbed one of the glasses and took a long sip. Though Kid had gotten two glasses, Crona knew that he was expected to drink both. He started t do just that, but after gulping down the first and taking some sips from the second, he felt bloated and he stopped, setting the glass back on the table and leaning against Kid. Kid began fixing Crona's hair again, or, at least, he tried to.

About halfway through the film, Crona began to have somewhat of a problem keeping still as the juice filtered through his system. Though he wasn't exactly squirming around in Kid's arms, his movements were definately noticed by the shinigami. Kid moved a hand down, resting it on Crona's lower abdomen and running his thumb over the fabric of his pajamas. Crona looked up at him.

Kid kissed him quickly. "How do you feel?"

"Full." Crona answered softly.

"Do you want to stop the movie?"

Crona shook his head. "I can wait until it's over." He assured. Kid would probably panic if the couch got wet, and they both knew it. Crona knew he could wait.

"Even if you finish the juice?" Kid kissed him again.

Crona pulled back after a few seconds. "Mm…" He mumbled, grabbing the glass of juice and downing quickly what was left in the glass. He knew he'd last longer if he sipped slowly, but at that moment, he wanted to impress Kid. He shifted again, leaning back against Kid and trying his hardest not to squirm for the rest of the movie.

By the end of the film, Crona was tenser, rubbing his thighs together. Other than that, he tried not to move, despite wanting to slip his hand into his pants to hold himself.

When the move credits started, he looked up at Kid, who seemed to be watching Crona's every movement eagerly. "What?" He whispered.

"It's getting bad, isn't it?" Kid kissed his forehead. "I can tell how hard you're trying."

Crona nodded, being a bit more obvious about his movements now. "I won't make it through another movie…or even half of one."

"How long, then?"

"What?"

"How much longer can you wait?" Kid pulled him closer.

Crona blushed softly, looking away as he spoke. "Until you say I can go, Kid. That's what we agreed." He figured his answer must've been right, because he was rewarded with several long, loving kisses that would've turned into more if Crona could've kept still that long, but his bladder was beginning to demand relief.

"Let's go for a walk." Kid suggested, moving so Crona could stand.

"I don't know if I can." Crona admitted, but after a few moments, he took in a breath and stood. Immediately, he doubled over, staying that was for several seconds before straightening up.

Kid stood, wrapping an arm around his waist and beginning to guide him toward the bedroom. "You should get dressed first…"

Crona didn't object, walking into the bedroom with Kid, who stepped aside at the door to wait, because Crona was shy about undressing in front of others and Kid respected that.

He shut the bedroom door, quickly reaching down and grabbing himself through his pants. "Hnn…" He murmured, hobbling over and grabbing a set of jeans. Somehow, he managed to get them on, having to stop several times to keep control over himself. Leaking when Kid wasn't watching felt wrong, since he was doing it for Kid. They'd agreed there was no punishment, because Kid had noticed how the mention of it made Crona's eyes go wide and how he seemed to start to panic at the thought. Kid had assured him that it would be okay, so the only things keeping him from just giving into the need were Kid's words of encouragement and the fact that he knew release would just feel so good.

Crona tried to button his pants, immediately feeling a pang of need and whimpering softly. A few drops of urine dripped into his underwear, and he twisted his legs and squirmed as he tried to keep himself from losing it right there. "Ah…no…not yet…please not yet…" He begged.

Kid must've been listening closely, because after Crona spoke, he knocked on the door quickly, afraid he was missing something. "Crona? Are you dressed?" His voice was almost…hopeful.

"Kind of…" He said softly.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

Kid opened the door, walking over and looking Crona up and down. "What is it?"

"They're too tight around my waist." Crona said softly. "I can't button them."

"Do you need help?"

"They'll be too tight…"

"Do you?" Kid repeated.

"Careful…"

Kid stood in front of Crona, lifting his shirt a bit so he could see what he was doing. He stopped, though, running his fingers over Crona's stomach, where his bladder was protruding, and hard as a rock. Crona tried not to squirm. "You're so full…How are you holding it all?"

Crona whimpered, trembling slightly and tensing his muscles more. "Kid…" He said in a warning tone.

"Not yet." Kid hardly seemed to pay attention, beginning to press on his bladder lightly at first, and then harder. His other arm wrapped around Crona's waist. "Don't let go yet." He said quietly.

Crona whimpered, trying to squirm out of his grip. "I can't…I'll lose it..!"

In one quick movement, Kid buttoned Crona's jeans for him, letting go of him afterward.

Crona stopped squirming, trembling slightly still. The waistband of his jeans still pressed against his aching bladder, but compared to Kid's fingers, this was manageable, at least for now. "Thank you." He said shakily.

"Let's go."

Crona nodded, still shifting his weight and bouncing a bit as he followed Kid to the front door, but that's when he stopped again. "Kid…?"

"Yes?"

"People will see…"

Kid shook his head. "We'll just go to the school and back. It's a Saturday. No one will see."

Crona nodded, assured by that.

Kid's house appeared to be a few streets from the DWMA, though there was a shortcut that meant one could walk to the school in about five minutes. Five minutes normally, that is. Crona was hobbling along at a snail's pace, struggling not to let any more urine leak out of him. At this rate, the entire walk would take twenty minutes. He'd rather be back on the couch and trying to struggle through another movie. More than that, Crona would like to be in the bathroom, with Kid finally telling him it was okay to—**_Stop._**

A small spurt escaped Crona and he whimpered, stopping in his tracks and grabbing himself through his clothes. He felt Kid's arm around him, and he looked up.

Kid was watching him attentively, his eyes moving between Crona's face and his crotch. "Leaking?"

Crona nodded, completely tense where he stood. "I'm going to go…" He warned. "I need to go so badly, Kid. Please?" The juice had caught up with him, and it felt like the liquid was quickly making its way into his already overfilled bladder.

"Not until we get home."

"No…I can't. I need to go now." Crona looked like he wanted to cry. There was no way he'd even make it to the school, let alone all the way there and all the way back. Another leak escaped him.

"We can head back now." Kid answered, taking Crona's hand that wasn't shoved between his legs. He wouldn't usually change his mind, but this was the first time Crona had actually asked if he could go, so Kid knew he had minutes…maybe, and neither one of them wanted Crona's bladder to give in while someone else could possibly see. This was their secret, no one else's.

The walk back to the house seemed to take forever. Crona kept stopping in his tracks, crossing his legs and dancing around for several seconds while more and more spurts began to force their way out. His hand never left his crotch, gripping on as tightly as he could.

Kid eventually unbuttoned Crona's pants for him, trying to ease some of the pressure, and though he was thanked, Crona still seemed to be at his breaking point. There was a small wet patch on the front of his jeans from the leaks that were more and more frequent.

They got back to the house, but once again, Crona stopped in the doorway. "Kid…" He whispered.

"Almost there." Kid answered.

Crona shook his head. "I can't…I'll go on the floor…"

"Come on."

Crona shook his head again, biting his lip. Kid took his arm and gently tugged him inside.

"Ah…no…wait…" Crona begged, with both of them unsure if he was talking to Kid or himself.

"Not yet." Kid said, tugging on his arm again. "We're almost there. You can make it."

Crona was beyond bursting when Kid managed to get him down the hall, but as soon as Crona saw the half-open bathroom door, his body just gave in. "No..!" Crona jammed both hands between his legs, but as much as he tried to stop it, his body gave in, and warm urine poured into his pants. He gave up stopping it, hanging his head and letting out little moans of relief as the overwhelming pressure inside of him finally stopped. His pants were soaked in seconds, and there was a large puddle around the two of them. When he finally stopped, it took him several seconds to look up at Kid, ashamed and embarrassed that he couldn't wait just a minute longer. "I'm sorry." He whispered, obviously upset. "I didn't mean to—"

Kid stopped his words with a kiss, wrapping his arms around Crona's waist. "I love you." He murmured against his lips.

"I love you too." Crona whispered.

"You looked so amazing…"

"It felt so good…I had to go so badly…" Crona blushed. "I was going to ask…"

"I'm proud of you…You waited so long…" Kid kissed him again, and neither pulled back for air until Crona needed a breath.

"We should do this again sometime." Crona suggested.

"Agreed." Kid answered. "But for now, let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
